1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information searching apparatus, and more particularly to an information searching apparatus for searching information relating to an object designated with a camera or a map, and a control method therefor.
2. Related Background Art
With increase in the capacity of memory devices and with popularization of networks, there is being widely employed a document searching system for searching a desired document among the documents of a large amount present on a local disk or a network.
On the other hand, there is already developed a system having plural computer-controlled cameras and capable of viewing the images of such cameras through a network, and there is also developed a system of linking document information thereto and displaying information relating to the object viewed by the camera.
There is further developed a system of linking a map and document information and displaying information relating to the object designated on the map, and there is even known a system in which the above-mentioned system and a document searching system are combined.
In such system, however, the document search is executed on all the registered documents. Therefore, even in case the user is looking at an object, the result obtained in a search inevitably contains information not related to such object. Though it is possible to limit the object of search, the user is required to clearly designate the object in such case.